gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dream Focus/archive of 2014
Covers By mere chance I found the original japanese cover for chapter 143, however for the other 20 chapters after it I can only find the fansub covers so I will now use cleaned up versions them instead. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) aot/snk I am waiting for the anime to end before watching it, also I can watch it on my netflix account. Which I just recently got since it just recently came to my country (the netherlands). OnePieceNation (talk) 01:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, saw your message the first day, wasn’t able to reply (just realized why), due to my ignorance about wikias, got to talk to OnePieceNation and let him now that “this is my very first time ever participating on a wikia of any kind so I beg of you: PPLEEEAAAASSEEEE bear with me here. I just joined for the first time with the intention of contributing to this site by sharing vastly huge amounts of important information I see lacking on it… but as I said, I’m clueless here and have no idea about a bunch of thing so I have TONS of questions”… is what I said but fortunately he answered most of those for me, now that I finally contact you, after discussing with him, I’ll just let you know what my intentions are: I’ll have one main objective; manga. I’ll go through each and every single one of the 383 (or 384 if you include 339.5) chapters updating info about 2 main subjects: 1- 1- Chapters: not only the obvious information about the story of the chapter, but also which arc, volume, and phase it belongs to. Maybe Japanese and Romanized titles as well as amount of pages and release date if I can find it. I’ll be making a heavy focus on interesting trivia (which arc has more chapters, which mission has less deaths and stuff like that). 2- 2- Characters: meaning all info revealed in the manga. Appearance, personality and relationships, skills and abilities, story since chronological beginning and anything mentioned from their past, not to mention basic info such as: race, gender, relatives, status, first and last appearance, etc… on this as well I’ll be focusing on trivia. So here’s how: I’ll do at least one chapter per day, once all the chapters of one volume are complete, I’d like to update information on that particular volume and the same for the arc and the phase. When it comes to characters, I’ll update their full biography when a mission is complete or when the character dies and/or when they have their final appearance in the series. When I reach end of Buddhist Temple arc, I’d like to take a break from the manga to point out differences between the chapters and their respective episodes from the anime. After seeing some of the things you posted I plan to do the play by play of missions events and maybe a chapter count for main characters. Contribution to other existing pages, movies, other books, extra information about the anime… all these and more are things I might do in the future but for now all I promise is chapters and characters I also told him that what I’m the most afraid of is: If following all guidelines, I edit information objectively, breaking no rules, do I run the risk of having all my contributions deleted with no reason given? Given the nature of this site, I thought that I could get my info deleted if it was “too long (cause I like adding all the details”)”. He guarantees that it will not happen from his side and he also warned me about the timeline and the “short and long summary" method which should not be used on this wikia, so… is there something you would like to warn me about or let me know? That's pretty much it, I think I’m FINNALY done with understanding the mechanics of editing (took me way longer than I thought it would) so I could probably get started when I receive your reply, but as I said, I’m still new at this and despite trying to do it most on my own I’ll most likely need your help in the future so I hope it doesn’t bother you. Sorry for such a long message... thanks a lot. HugeSeinenFan (talk) 23:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) spans I really don't understand what it is you’re talking about when you say "spans". Maybe you could explain it to me so I can stop doing what it is that annoys you? I sent you a message the first day I started editing in order to avoid this kind of confusion but you did not see your reply. Answering to your question, she keeps teasing Kurono all pages 6 and 7 of chapter 20 and she encourages Kato to punch Nishi for disrespecting them in page 9 of chapter 21 (as I explained in that arc already). So what is exactly that nonsense you say I add?HugeSeinenFan (talk) 23:33, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Some wikia error then. Hit edit and look at the message you just left, or any of your edits. It has hidden text that says span then a bunch of nonsense. How are you editing? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) *I just checked. She didn't tease Kurono, she just said "Zero obviously" when he asked how many points he'd get. Not really teasing. Perhaps different translations. For chapter 21 I see Kurono telling Kato should he should hit Nishi, and Kishimoto saying "yeah, do it", but that for not telling them what was going on, etc, not for "disrespecting" her. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:42, May 19, 2014 (UTC) As you instructed me, I clicked the edit button and saw no abnormalities in my posts, I read and watched many tutorials and followed carefully what they said in order to edit so I do not realize what I am doing wrong. "How am I editing?" Well… that would be following the official instructions by the site. Other than that I don't know what it is that I can tell you. I'm sure that you are right and I am wrong, as I said in the first message I sent (which I conclude you did not receive based on what you're saying but don't plan on resending since it would make no sense given the fact that what I tried to avoid ended up happening), I am new to this, had no idea of anything and was looking for someone to teach me (which OnePieceNation-sempai has been doing). Each and everything I do here is in good faith, any mistake I've made, is nothing more than that; a mistake with no malice or bad intentions. I am doing my best and checked things I was not certain about with the other admin as I learn something new every day so I hope you believe I'm honest when I say I do not know why I'm doing it wrong. About Kishimoto, she said it a total of three times and when Kurono ignored her, she tried to get his attention and said "Hello? You're getting 0". That is why I called it teasing. Also it is the second time you say I said "disrespecting her" when what I said (for the third time now) was "disrespecting them". Now that is the way I see it... but as I said: if someone is wrong, I'm sure it's me. It seems to me a matter of opinions but you are the admin, not me, so I guess whatever you say goes and I'm not going to argue with someone who has more knowledge and experience than me, furthermore, someone who practically created this wikia. It seems I made yet another mistake also when I sent that first message but since all my doubts were clarified by OnePieceNation, I'll just copy and paste that one important part which I beg you please respond: "If following all guidelines, I edit information objectively, breaking no rules, do I run the risk of having all my contributions deleted with no reason given?". He guaranteed me that he wouldn't and I would like to know on your side what may happen in the future. I'm investing a lot of time and effort in this because it is one of my favorite manga and I want to help provide to all fans a site with complete and detailed information. Finally, I know my messages are very long, but it is only my attempt at clarifying all misunderstanding and I typed it all with much respect hoping nothing but the best for this wikia.HugeSeinenFan (talk) 00:26, May 20, 2014 (UTC) *Click http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dream_Focus?action=edit&section=19, or the edit button above this post. Did you do that or use the visual editor? You can't see all that stuff all over the screen? What about the edit differences at http://gantz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kei_Kishimoto&diff=18904&oldid=18903. Do you see the span, margin, background, numbers, etc all over the place? That's the reason I hit undo there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:33, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Another thing, at Akira Kurono, you erased valid information. I have restored it, without erasing your additional sentence of when he first saw him in a flashback. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:35, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, now I see my mistake at the Akira Kurono page, for that I’m deeply sorry and have no excuse. Well, it seems that I just simply can’t get this whole messaging business done right; I’m under the impression that some of my posts don’t get through (since whenever you post something new, it’s like you can’t see some of my previous comments because you talk about another subject and don’t provide replies to certain things I said), so if there’s any message I hope you get to read, it’s this one: All I want to say is thank you for pointing out all the nonsense I was typing (which OnePieceNation-sempai somehow missed), really, if it wasn’t for you, I would have kept going on with it all the way to the final chapter and every single character. I thought that I was ready to contribute to the site but now I see how foolish that idea was. I was fairly satisfied with my progress so far but it is clear that it was not enough. I think it doesn’t matter whether I’m using the visual editor or any other thing because for now on my end there is only one solution for me typing nonsense after nonsense whenever my hands touch this keyboard. That being said, I hope any fan who came to check out info on the site didn’t get the chance to see all the articles I one way or another ruined... the only way to express my feelings better would be to entirely and directly quote this article of the help section (particularly the beginning of “Assuming good faith from new users” which I encourage you to read because it is true that hitting that publish button was intimidating for me and I had nothing but good intentions) for it describes exactly my thoughts. One last thing. As far as my limited and simple minded logic can conclude; since I edited everything using the same method, I suppose all articles I edited have the same kind of nonsense in them, so for when you undo everything I’ve done so far, it is actually from the first chapter, to the end of the first arc (chapter 025) and all characters involve in it (just so you know what were the pages I ruined). Sorry it’s so many articles that are going to have to be reverted since I edited them but I cannot stress enough how it was that in my attempt to enhance what was there, I ended up doing more wrong than right (not that I’m assuming I did anything right at all). So this message you are now reading is the last nonsense of mine (thankfully is not an article that fans will come over to read). Once again thank you very much, learned my lesson here and won’t do the same mistakes again anywhere and hopefully if I ever work on any wikia again I’ll do it right next time.HugeSeinenFan (talk) 02:47, May 20, 2014 (UTC) *Click your name on the upper right bit of the screen, from that drop down menu click My preferences. Then click the tab labeled Editing. Does it say Source Editing? If not, change it to that. You can then edit all the articles and erase the extra stuff that kept popping in there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Alien ship The group will eventually get a seperate article, no need to make one now. The last two mission (ship, tower) are actual missions the hunters are forced to do them, catastrophe is just the name used to idintify the upcomming unknown event, later to be revealed it was a full scale invasion. It was not a mission on its own, just something that happens. Rescueing Tea is just a goal, for Kurono and not a mission for the group. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:49, September 6, 2014 (UTC)